This invention relates to a stretch head for a stretching mechanism with a multiplicity of revolving needle rods which in the working position move approximately in the same plane.
These types of stretch heads, which are also called intersectings, serve to warp or twist wool fleece and similar materials and, as a rule, comprise an upper and a lower needle field with a multiplicity of needle rods which move through the material to be warped or twisted. The needle rods, which are also designated Gill or intersecting rods, comprise rows of steel needles assembled at a distance from each other.
Finally, it has also been known to have the needle rods return in the longitudinal direction through the material, above the working field, with the aid of a screw element, wherein the ends of the needles catch into the threads of the screw element, and to lift the needle rods at the end of the working area by means of cams affixed of the shafts which run synchronously with the longitudinal drive and knock the needle rods back to the return plane. In this known arrangement, although an upright exiting of the needles from the material to be warped or twisted may be ensured so that the occurrence of suspended material may be prevented, the use of the screw element and the upstriking of the needle combs results in the operation of such machines which produce considerable noise and mechanical stress of the needle rods.